imperiaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Azyer III
'''Arch-King '''Azyer III (Ahmo-Laz ikk Azymine Azyer III) was the 12th and penultimate Arch-King of the Kharadon Empire. Reigning from 30.Sonnr.3026 till passing away peacefully during the night of 10.Secondar.3052 at age 102. Azyer III reigned over what was arguably the early zenith of the Kharadonese Empire in terms of cultural development and economic prosperity. His son and successor Bazymine II ruling over the territorial and military zenith of the Empire until its collapse during the Imperial-Kharadonese War (3067-73). Azyer's reign of twenty-six years was by no means the longest in Kharadon Imperial history, but easily one of the most eventful in terms of social change. Basic Information * Full Name: Ahmo-Laz ikk Azymine Azyer III * Species/Race: Humanity * Homeworld: Kharadon * Birth: 29.Oktabram.2950 * Death: 10.Secondar.3052 * Allegiance: The Kharadonese Empire * Reign: 30.Sonnr.3026-10.Secondar.3052 Youth Azyer III was born on Kharadon, the homeworld and capital planet of the Kharadonese Empire, and was the eldest son of the previous Arch-King Azymine I. As such Azyer was destined for the throne and was groomed as such for most of his life. Spending much of his youth studying court intrigue, politics, and pursuing an education at the Kharadon Academy of Social Sciences during the years 2981-86. Graduating 14th in his class of 206 classmates Azyer was always described as astute and patient. Something his son would lack in his war years. It was in the Kharadon equivalent of Autumn that Azyer met his future bride Gerahh-Min ikk Batar. Wedding in 2993 and giving birth to a child only late in their marriage in 3026 after numerous miscarriages. The miscarriages as a result took their toll on Gerahh-Min and she died of heart complications in 3039 at age 74. Military Career In 2987 Azyer was formally enrolled in the Kharadonese Royal Army as a Captain of Infantry in the 1st Royal Corps stationed on Kharadon itself. As such he saw action during the Rebellion of 2988 and the Khadon Insurrection beginning in 2990 that lasted until 2992. Both incidents shook the previously solidified rule of the Arch-King over the older colonies of the Empire that were ruled over by Kings in vassalage to Kharadon. The Rebellion of 2988 being a result of increasingly higher taxes to offset Colonial debts and was contained to the capital planet. Azyer being promoted to the rank of Major of Infantry for his actions. The Khadon Insurrection was a more lasting affair and involved two years of bloody guerrilla warfare over the planet. Leading to the deaths of millions and ending with the death of the planets leadership. Azyer was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel in 2991 and General of Infantry in 2992 respectively. By 3000 Azyer was Commander of the Royal Army's 2nd System Field Army stationed on Khadon. Rule Azyer III was and still is regarded by the Kharadonese as the 'last good Arch-King'. After surviving an initial assassination attempt in 3027 Azyer toured much of the Empire. Along with organizing the colonization of several worlds and the formalization of the Royal Navy into a more streamlined force. Eventually laying the ground work for the massive Kharadonese war machine that would assault the Carpathia Sector in 3067. Otherwise Azyer's reign was peaceful and prosperous. Trade and formal contact with The Emperian Empire coming to a full during the 3030's and 3040's under a series of trade treaties and established commercial routes.